Harry Potter and the Something or Other
by ak1
Summary: Another Wizarding school shut down and the left over students come to Hogwarts. See what happens in the trio's fifth year at Hogwarts


A/N-Okay this is Harry Potter And the Something Or Other. It's set in Harry's fifth year. But I repeat IS NOT Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. You never know J.K Rowling could be trying to fool us all with a fake 5th book name couldn't she? Oh yeah where was I? Oh umm yeah I hope ya like it and please read and review. Oh yeah by the way I need a beta reader please somebody anybody? Please. I know I make alot of mistakes but I type all this up on WordPad and there isn't no spellcheck (It's not MY fault I still have windows 95) Disclaimer- I don't own anything related to Harry Potter or any other character mentioned in this story. JK Rowling, Scholastic Press, Bloomsbury Press, Waner Bros. and other parties own the works Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Chamber of Secrets, and Prisoner of Azkaban, Goblet Of Fire and any furture books in the series being released. I congratulate Ms. Rowling on her Success with the Harry Potter Series. *However Anything you don't recognise as something in the Harry Potter Series e.g. Any new character's being introduced and the plot is mine. Do not copy any of this without permission from me. (Okay sorry I have to do that I don't want and legal trouble and any copying my plot or whatever.*Falls down to the floor Picks herself up* LOL oh my gosh who would want to steal my plot *Falls Down again Picks herself up again* Oh sorry)  
  
Chapter One-The Train  
  
It was Harry Potter's fifth year at his school Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He sighed and ran through the barrier with his trunk. Oh platform 93/4 he searched around for one of his friends Hermoine Granger or Ron Weasley. Seeing neither one he started the difficult task of getting his trunk onto the train. Just as he had given it one last shove that had gotten it on the train he was tapped on his shoulder. He turned around and there stood Ron Weasley one of his best friends. "Hello Harry. Great to see you. I would of invited you over our house but Dumbledore thinked it best not to" He said with a grin on his face "Now seeing your so strong help me get my trunk onto the train" "You were standing there all that time and you didn't say anything?" Harry asked incredulously "Well you were doing such a great job" Ron said sheepishly Eventually with a bit of elbow grease Ron's trunk was on the train. "You seen Hermione Harry?" Ron asked looking around the platform. The crowd from before had slightly cleared and no Hermione was to be seen anywhere. "Nope" Harry replied looking around the platform too "But we had better find a compartment before there all taken" Harry concluded. After awhile of searching they found an empty compartment and sat down in it. After a few seconds of silence a tapping could be heard on the window. Both Harry and Ron looked at the window. It was Mrs Weasley standing there. Harry who was sitting closest opened the window and Mrs Weasley stuck her head in "Ron you almost forgot Pig" Mrs Weasley said in an tone of annoyance. And with that she handed Ron his owl through the window. "Oh my gosh Hedwig" Harry cried out. In all the commotion Hedwig Harry's owl had been left of the station "Mrs Weasley is Hedwig out there?" Harry asked in a desperate tone "No sorry Harry I can't see her anywhere. Mabey she is already on the train." Mrs Wealsey said "Oh here I almost forgot" Mrs Weasley continued handing a bag through the window. Just as she handed the bag in the window the Hogwarts Express started to move slowly away from the platform. "Now you tow be good this year and don't go looking for trouble will you now?" Mrs Weasley called as the train speed of down the tracks beginning it's journey to Hogwarts. "My gosh Hedwig" Harry said slumping down dejectedly in his seat "Uh Harry there's something else too" Ron said hinting at something else "Oh my gosh Hermoine!" Harry exclaimed "She would never miss the train" "Your right I wouldn't" Hermione said appearing in the doorway holding Hedwig "Where were you Hermione?" Ron asked in shock "Oh around" Hermione replied the tone in her voice telling the two boys she would offer no further explanation. Hermione entered the compartment and sat down giving Harry Hedwig back and dumping a small bag at her feet "So what did you two get up to these holidays?" "Well I had to spend the whole summer at the Dursley's. Dumbledore seemed to think it would be safer" Harry replied "And I only got one owl the whole summer" Harry continued complaining "Well we would of owled but Dumbledore advised against that as well" Ron said in defence "Unless of course it's an emergency" Hermione said butting in "Professor Dumbledore told me that too. Oh yes Harry before I forget here is your Birthday Present" Hermione said taking out a gift wrapped in Navy Blue paper "Oh yeah Harry here" Ron said taking another present out of his trunk. This one was wrapped in scarlet paper. Harry took the gifts and started unwrapping them , Opening Ron's first. Out fell a wooden box with WWW printed on it in gold. Harry opened the box and in it were all separate compartments each filled with different tricks. "It's one of Fred's and George's products" Ron said excitedly. "Gee thanks Ron it awesome!" Harry exclaimed "Open mine now" Hermione said indicating towards her present Harry picked up the gift and unwrapped it. Underneath the wrapping paper was a small ball and a book. Harry recocnized the ball from his first year. "Gosh!" Harry exclaimed "thanks" "I thought the remberall might help you study for your O.W.L's" Hermione said looking on. Harry then picked up the book which was underneath the remberall "A study guide." Harry continued not at all surprised "I knew you would get me something like this" Haryy admitted "Well hopefully it will help you get good marks on your tests" Hermione replied in a knowing tone."But Harry there is one thing I am curious about" Hermione said in a curious tone "Who took you to Diagon Alley to get your school supplies?" Hermione asked. "Um er snufffles" Harry said hastily as the witch with the lunch trolley came around and the trio bought several things off the trolley. The afternoon was soon passed with exploding snap, wizards chess ect. and surprisingly without a vist from Malfoy and his gang. Eventually the afternoon was gone and night was setting in, and the all familiar voice from the speaker was heard 'Five minutes till Hogwarts' it blarred out. Hermione disapeared from the compartment with her uniform leaving the two boys to change into their uniforms. Ron opened up his trunk to extract his uniform when he noticed a package wrapped in ordinary brown paper. "Oops" Ron said foolishly "here" Ron said handing the package to Harry "It's from Sir.. oh umm Snuffles he sent it to me instead of sending it to you he though it would be safer this way" Ron finished still searching for his uniform in his trunk. Harry took the present from Ron grateful that Sirus hadn't forgotten him. However needing to change into his uniform Harry reluctently put the present in his trunk to open it later. Harry found his uniform and changed into it, and not a moment to soon. Just as Ron had finished changing Hermione burst back into the compartment. "Don't knock or anything" Ron said with an annoyed tone. "Well sorry" Hermione said in a sarcastic tone. Just as Hermione had sat down again the Hogwarts Express had pulled up at Hogsmeade Station. Ron, Hermione and Harry got of the Hogwarts Express leaving their trunks on board. The trio also waved a quick greeting to Hagrid who was gesturing for all the first years to go over in the direction of the lake. The trio one by one boarded one horseless carrige to begin their journey of another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And with a jolt of the carriage it started moving.  
  
A/N- Okay how was that for a first chapter? I know towards the end it got a bit ickish (is that even a word? Is now) Thats because I don't write this all at one time (I'm a pretty slow typer) and cause I'm wasn't really sure what should happen this year but I know now and I've already outlined a chapter towards the end. And I think I'm now starting a case of writers block. Or mabey I'm just reading WAY to many Mary-Sue fanfics. But not to worry if I reviewed you I obviously didn't think it was mary sue. Unless of course I specifically stated it. Which I'd like to point out I have never actually done. yet. Please review I would really appreciate it and please have a signed in review so then I can read your stories. Please review it would really mean SO much. 


End file.
